


The Witchfire Inn

by Orcish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, First Time, Hux has a magic staff, M/M, Mages, Magic Ritual, Oral Sex, Ren has a "magic staff", Rimming, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, magically enhanced sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: Hux hates travelling and is very much in need of a bath and food when he finds the inn. The owner doesn't accept money for payment and practices a forbidden branch of magic - but there's no need for the Mage's Council to know about that, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the inn, Google Skyrim inns - that's what I was using as a base for this.

The road was muddy after recent rain and Hux sighed, lamenting the fate of his shoes. The cleaning charms never worked right on leather and hand-cleaning left an unpleasant odour lingering for several days. He knew that he was prissy – Phasma had said as much on various occasions – but he hated looking anything but impeccable. 

Of course, being on the road made it impossible to look anything but scruffy, which left him on a foul mood. He’d been walking for three days now, the nights spent camping in the woods with a protective barrier in place, and was itching for a chance to properly wash up. He was not meant for the road. 

He hoped that the inn he had been directed to wasn’t too much further – darkness was falling and he didn’t want to travel at night because any light he lit would draw beasts to it. The protective barrier wasn’t as effective in movement as when it could be anchored to lines drawn in living soil. It could be made to radiate from his staff, but it meant that he couldn’t use the staff for anything else while the barrier was up – and he needed the boost of power for the more powerful spells. Without the staff, he could manage two, maybe three of the more powerful spells before collapsing. That would be enough to take care of most ordinary beasts, but would leave him vulnerable, and wouldn’t be enough to even seriously harm one of the greater beasts. 

It was getting difficult to see and Hux swore, debating the wisdom of creating a ball of light to float in front of him. He looked around and thought he saw a twinkle of light a little left from the road a way ahead. If that was the inn, he should be able to reach it. Hux pushed on. 

As he got closer, the light got brighter; a warm glow in the shape of a window. By now he couldn’t see where he was stepping, so he had to walk slowly and drag his feet, but the light gave him a direction to stumble towards. 

When he got closer, he could make out the shape of the inn, but it took him a while to find the door – it didn’t face the road. The darkness made it impossible to read the sign, but it should read simply “Ren’s” – the peasant who had told him of the place had told him as much. The once-over the man had given him hadn’t been appreciated; he knew that he was slim and the long robes emphasized that, but he could still hold his own in battle, thank you very much, no need for smirking. 

Hux pushed the door open and stepped through, feeling a wave of magic wash over him. Protection from intent – he couldn’t harm anyone inside, especially the owner the spell was focused on – and a lowering of aggression, likely to avoid property damage. It was beautiful spellwork, but Hux likely could have broken the enchantment, had he needed to – but that would be very bad form. He was entering this mage’s abode and as such needed to play by their rules. 

Hux looked around the room – there were wooden tables lined by benches next to the long walls, their neat lines broken by doors leading to rooms for hire, all four of them open, indicating a vacancy. There were also chairs at the end wall closer to him; there was an empty spot left near them, likely meant for a performer, though it was deserted at the moment. Many inns like this welcomed bards and dancers to perform in exchange for food and a dry place to sleep in. 

There was a fire pit in the middle of the floor, radiating heat to the surroundings and twisting the air above it, creating flickering images – a witchfire. It looked like normal fire unless you knew what to look for, but would change colours in face of danger, and was likely tied to whatever enchantments were on the building – as long as the fire kept burning, the enchantments held. 

The tavern wench behind the counter at the other end of the inn was in the middle of enchanting a blade – likely a commissioned work from one of the warriors passing through. The enchantments seemed simple enough – ever-sharp, extended damage, unbreakable – and her hands twisted and turned in fluid motions above the blade, teasing the reluctant steel into accepting the enhancements. 

Her shoulder-length dark hair fell on her face, making it impossible to see her features, but her form was muscular; more so than Hux’s, he noted to his displeasure, his slim form forever being a point of shame for him and the reason he had become a mage rather than a warrior like his father. The wide collar of her white shirt was barely holding onto her strong shoulders and the dark corset led to a plump red skirt, likely puffed up by a number of underskirts, though Hux could only see the top of it because of the counter. Her skin was spotted with dark beauty marks and the tan suggested that she didn’t spend all of her time in the inn. 

Hux stepped closer quietly, not wanting to disturb her mid-enchantment, and watched as her surprisingly large hands finished tying the enchantments to the blade. There was a shudder in the air, like the blade groaned in release, and she lifted her hands, examining the finished work. The blade gleamed like sweaty skin and the wench patted it placatingly, pleased now that she had won the battle of wills. 

She turned towards him and smiled, and Hux was struck by the realization that she was a he – with dark eyes and uncommon features and more beauty marks lining his cheeks. The man grinned at him knowingly and Hux knew that he must be cultivating this response on purpose, the startled confusion of his customers helping him to gain an upper hand easily. It didn’t hurt that the outfit fit him perfectly – he was more stunning than many women Hux had seen, even without painting his face. 

“And what might you need?” he asked with a pleasant, deep voice, and Hux shuddered in response. 

“I…”

He couldn’t find his words. Why was he here? Those dark eyes seemed to look inside him and he wondered if it was an enchantment – what had he accepted onto himself when he chose not to break the enchantments entwining onto his skin as he crossed the threshold? It was too late now – they had had time to set in. 

“You look like a traveler – in need of room and board perhaps?” the man spoke and Hux nodded. 

“Yes – I was directed here by a peasant – when I asked about an inn.” 

“Ah, good old Gruff – he brings me more customers than bad weather,” Ren smiled. “Although a mage is a rare sight – most of them prefer to stay away from the Unbound.” 

Hux’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open – everything made sense suddenly. 

“T-the Unbound?” he asked, biting his lip. 

“Don’t worry,” the man smirked, “we don’t really eat babies and the occasional traveler – we just practice our magic in ways the strict Mage’s Council disapproves of.” 

Black magic, sex magic, blood magic – those were the branches the Council tried to wipe out. Most Unbound were drawn to necromancy and blood sacrifices, but this mage’s appearance suggested something more enticing-

“Sex magic?” Hux whispered a guess. 

“Beast’s eye, mage boy,” the man replied. “Now tell me – do you still wish to stay here for the night?” 

Associating with the Unbound was forbidden, but Hux hadn’t known – and he really needed a bath and a night spent within secure walls, without the barrier draining his strength and making his sleep fitful. 

“Yes,” he answered sharply. 

The man lifted an eyebrow. “Even after I tell you that I don’t accept money for payment?” 

Hux hesitated. “What _do_ you accept?” 

“Services, favours… fetching items from places difficult to get to… helping me boost my magic. The enchantments on the inn could use a boost.” He looked at Hux pointedly. “It’s been a while since I last had a mage visitor – especially one willing to work with one of the Unbound.” 

“And this boost – how is it achieved?” Hux asked, though he already knew. 

“Why – by sex magic, of course. I will use you as a conduct to direct my magic and the harder you come, the stronger the boost to the enchantments,” the man smirked. “In exchange, you can have a bath and eat your fill, and spend the night in a secure place without straining your magic – and you’re welcome to stay as long as you like, as long as you keep boosting my magic.” 

“And you need a mage for this because-”

“Because their inner magic makes the spells stronger. Using a commoner is like fishing in a puddle – a strong mage makes it a pond at least.” 

“I’ve never-” Hux bit his lip. 

The man’s eyes lit up. “A virgin? Or just with men? No matter – that’s a powerful boost. Tell you what – you help me boost my enchantments and you’re always welcome to stay here, even if you don’t wish to _help_ me again.” 

Hux stared – to be able to stay at the inn whenever he wanted, with no further payment? He expected to walk through here several times a year on his way to meet with the Council. Of course, if it became known that he frequented a place owned by one of the Unbound – but no. He could be careful. And- hadn’t he himself thought that the restrictions were stupid? That sometimes the darker magics were _needed_ to accomplish the best result. Maybe- it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to see how they worked up close. 

Hux worried his lip, watching the dark eyes watch him. The man’s features were odd, but pleasant, and his hair seemed soft to the touch – it would be no hardship to submit to him, and Hux _had_ been curious. Women seemed to like it so much – he wanted to know what it would feel like to be had like that. 

A smile spread on the man’s lips as he saw Hux come to the conclusion, but he still waited for the binding words. 

Hux hesitated, then braced himself. “I accept.” 

His magic swirled and brushed the man’s as the pact was made. The man’s magic felt different to the ones he had felt before – like a cat stretching in the sun, warm and strong and without a care – and Hux wondered what his magic felt like to the man. Timid, restrained and focused? 

The man smiled. “Good. The pact is made. Would you like to eat first or are you itching for a bath?” 

Hux was hungry, but- “Bath, _please_. I hate being on the road.” 

The man chuckled. “I can see that. Sit down while I draw it for you – feel free to help yourself to the ale or food while you wait. Oh- and you may call me Ren.” 

“Thank you,” Hux said stiffly. “I’m called Hux.” 

He sat down at one of the small round tables in between the counter and the fire pit. 

“The Commandant’s son?” Ren asked, clearly surprised. “Well, I certainly struck blood crystal with you. They say you are very powerful in spite of your young age. The general opinion is that it is to spite your father who never wanted a mage for a son.” 

“They’re not wrong,” Hux shrugged. 

Once upon a time Ren’s words would have hurt him, but he had had time to get used to being the unwanted bastard son. It was the man’s own fault for sleeping with a hedge witch – magic always bred true. 

“Good. I can appreciate a healthy dose of disdain for the ones who bred you.” 

The man seemed satisfied and turned away. “I’ll run the bath in one of the rental rooms.” 

Hux ate an apple while he waited – it was green and slightly bitter, but fresh and juicy. It left him feeling satisfied – he couldn’t afford fruit most of the time, but with a pact like this he could look forward to eating some every few months, at least. 

He heard the sound of water and wondered, if the man kept barrels in a cellar or if he magicked it from further away. When he heard the chant to warm the water, he stretched and got to his feet – moments later Ren came out of one of the rooms near to the counter and waved him in. 

“Do you want me to clean your robes?” the man asked. “I have something you can wear while they dry.” 

Hux nodded and removed his pouch-belt and emptied his pockets. He set the contents on the table long enough to pull off the robe – the man would see him naked soon anyway, so it didn’t matter. He handed the robe over and blushed under the man’s gaze – he knew that he was skinny, but the pact was made and the man couldn’t renounce it anymore. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Ren’s words startled him and Hux turned to glare at him, sure that the man was making fun of him. 

“Such flawless skin and lean form – I like it.” 

Ren looked up at him and Hux could see that he meant it – it left him floored because he had never faced anything but disdain for his frail body. Ren smiled at him gently. 

“Go. You don’t want the water to get cold – the herbal mix is never as good when reheated. There’s a towel and a robe hanging next to it for your use.” 

Hux grabbed his belt and the few items he had had in his pockets and headed for the bath in his underwear, the staff poking out from underneath his arm. It must have looked ridiculous, but he managed it without dropping anything and kicked the door closed behind him. He took a moment to breathe before dropping everything on the bed and setting the staff against the wall next to the bathtub. He stripped his underwear and stepped in. 

The water was warm and a soothing scent waffed up from it. Hux wondered if the herbs were in relation to the sex magic to come, but decided not to ask. He recognized one of them as being commonly used to aid relaxation and to counter anxiety, and decided that he didn’t want to know how much of a skittish virgin Ren expected him to be. He allowed the herbs to affect him, breathing in their fumes, and slowly relaxed in the bath. 

When the water lost the sting of heat and turned more lukewarm, he focused on washing up, being extra careful with his nether regions in anticipation for his payment. Washing his hair was difficult in the small tub, but he managed it, although he ended up sloshing quite a bit of water over the edge. 

He found the towel – surprisingly soft – and dried efficiently before pulling on the simple robe. It was large on his thin form, but not ridiculously so, and came with a rope to tie around the middle. Hux pushed his pouch belt and the rest of his things into his travel sack and left it on the bed – it didn’t seem like there was anyone other than them in the inn. The staff he brought with him. 

He could feel the warmth from the witchfire as soon as he opened the door – it kept the rooms warm, but burned hottest where its light could land on his skin – and Ren turned to look at him. He had set food on one of the round tables – meat, soft bread and ale – even a few carrots. 

“I have apple pie, if you want some for dessert – but you should eat something else first.” 

Hux’s mouth watered – it had been a long time since he had any pie. Maybe even as long as it was since the death of his mother – she had loved baking and his father used to bring her fruit and flour when he visited. Many things had changed after the illness took her. His father had become much colder. 

“I’d like that,” he said softly and sat down. 

He ate his fill, though careful not to overeat, and smiled when Ren brought him a slice of the pie. It was delicious and he said as much – the man seemed almost shy when he accepted Hux’s compliment. He guessed that the man didn’t get many chances to show off his cooking – the Unbound were untrusted by more than just Council Mages. The commoners were suspicious of magic users in general, but with the Unbound refusing to even follow the Council’s rules, they were even more abhorred. 

Ren emptied the bath by magic while Hux relieved himself, the intake of ale having made the need very urgent. They met again in the glow of the witchfire and Hux felt himself grow nervous again – he gripped his staff and felt comforted by the familiar feel of smooth wood against his palm. 

“Shh, it’s alright,” Ren spoke and cupped his cheek. “You’re safe here – the enchantments protect all who enter.” 

The kiss was hesitant and soft, but got bolder when Hux didn’t pull away. He parted his lips and felt Ren’s tongue push inside, and gripped the almost-bare shoulders for balance when the heat of the kiss threatened to overwhelm him. Ren pulled back from his lips and kissed down his neck instead. Hux couldn’t help the moan when those plump lips latched on and sucked. He shivered against the man and felt his strong arms pull him closer, the puffed up skirt pressing against his robed legs. 

Ren’s hands moved lower and gripped his ass, kneading it while his mouth moved over his throat. The corset was hard beneath his hands, but the fabric of the overskirt felt nice, expensive. Hux wondered, if it had been a gift – part of a payment. 

Ren pulled back. 

“Hux… are you comfortable using your mouth on me?” he asked. 

“I-” he had never thought of such a thing, but- “I guess?” 

“Do you understand what I mean?” Ren asked and took a step back, reaching for his skirts. 

Hux watched, wide-eyed, as the man pulled his skirts up and revealed his strong legs and straining erection – the fabric was wet where the head had touched it. He swallowed. 

Ren watched him, his head tilted. 

“You don’t have to, of course, if you’re not comfortable with it – but it’s a good way to start the buildup of power. It makes everything smoother and more gradual than going straight for the _other_ kind of penetration.” 

“I- I could try it. I’ve never-“

“I know,” Ren smiled. 

Hux kneeled in front of the man and took in the view. He had seen other men naked, of course, but never fully erect – and Ren seemed large, his erection standing up proudly from the dark curls at its base. Hux lifted a hand hesitantly and rubbed the balls, remembering how he liked to be touched, and slowly bent so he could lick the shaft. 

It was warm and silky beneath his lips and Hux smiled, emboldened. He moved his hand to grip the base and pulled gently, so he could reach the tip with his lips. He licked the slit, tasting the bitter flavor beaded there, and parted his lips to let it in. He leaned forward and allowed the shaft to slide in deeper, and felt more than heard Ren sigh. It felt strange and larger than it looked, but he could feel his magic responding and knew that Ren must have started the ritual. His deep voice muttered words above him as Hux sucked on the warm flesh, and the skirts fell down to cover him when Ren needed to let go to use his hands in the casting. Hux remembered the smooth movements of Ren’s hands when he had worked on the sword and felt his dick twitch – now those agile fingers were preparing the ritual leading to Hux being impaled on this thick, fleshy staff – very different from the wooden staff he carried, but just as important for enhancing his sex magic. 

Hux moaned – he couldn’t imagine letting someone else handle his staff, but here this Unbound was, allowing him to touch his, encouraging it – and it felt good. He could feel the man’s power rising, brushing against his, and his lips and tongue tingled where they touched him. 

“That’s enough, Hux – the ritual has started,” Ren’s hypnotic voice spoke. 

Hux let the warm flesh slide from his mouth and sat back, lifting the skirts to pull back from beneath them. The witchfire was burning hotter and cast red light onto the walls – Hux could feel it like a caress on his skin. 

“Take off your robe – let the fire taste you,” Ren ordered. 

Hux blushed, but followed the order – he untied the rope around his waist and pulled up the hem, revealing his pale form for the fire. It burned his skin – not in a painful way, but with enough sting that it felt like too-hot water – and he felt his lust rise as the heat washed over him, mingling and dancing with Ren’s magic all over his skin. 

The moan startled him and he realized to his embarrassment that it came from him. 

“Don’t fight it,” Ren admonished him. “Allow the lust to take you and guide you – become as wanton as it wants you to. This is sex magic, it feeds on emotion and sensation – allow yourself to feel and react as the pleasure takes you.” 

“How come you’re not affected?” Hux breathed out. 

“I am – I’m just more used to it. And I wear this clothing for a reason – to keep my focus so I don’t go wild. I’d hurt you, if I lost control.” 

Ren guided him to grab his staff, careful not to touch it himself – it would have been a great offence. Hux gripped it tight and allowed Ren to maneuver his body as he wished, the lust burning in his veins. The Unbound bent him over a small, round table between the fire and the counter – the other one still had the remains of his meal. The table was smooth against his bare stomach and the fire burned bright on his skin – he gripped the staff with both hands and held it horizontal between himself and the fire, unsure if Ren guided him or if it was instinctual. Ren’s skirts brushed against his legs and the man pressed closer, kissing his neck and teasing him with his hands. 

Ren kissed down his back and kneeled behind him, a constant presence in Hux’s mind so he knew what the man was doing even without seeing him. He gripped the staff hard when firm hands parted his cheeks and a wet tongue brushed over him. He moaned and shivered as Ren worked him open, his tongue pushing inside and fingers brushing Hux’s balls, the witchfire searing him as their magic mixed in the air. 

Ren’s fingers felt thick when they pushed inside him and the discomfort made Hux whimper, but a wash of magic over him smoothed him and made him push back to get _more_. His skin was burning, every touch felt magnified and he was shaking with need, more turned on than he had ever been. 

“Ren, please,” he begged. 

The fingers withdrew and he felt empty, but Ren’s magic soothed him, and he felt the man straighten up behind him. Ren’s clothing rustled as he pulled up his skirts and then there was a brush against his bottom. Hux focused on relaxing as Ren slowly breached him, but it was difficult – the man’s staff felt so thick. He shivered and pushed back, feeling Ren still when he could get no further. Hux clenched around him, unused to the feeling of being so full. Ren caressed his back with a warm hand, comforting words drifting into his ears, though he couldn’t make sense of them – he was focused on _feeling_. 

Ren allowed his skirts to fall; the brush of soft fabric against Hux’s heated skin felt pleasant. The fire burned redder and Ren started his chant as he moved against and inside Hux, pulling back and thrusting back in, his hands twisting into strange forms as he wove the magic. Hux opened for him, accepting him inside and felt Ren’s magic slide inside him, lighting the staff in his hands with magenta fire, and his mouth started shaping words, joining Ren in the chanting. He became an extension of Ren, the Unbound’s magic guiding him and strengthening the magic swirling around them, the heat from the witchfire and the sexual pleasure heightening his desire until he felt ready to explode – but Ren didn’t allow him to come. 

He felt a chime in his magic, followed by another and another, in quick succession, and he opened his eyes to see runes lighting all over the walls, their speed quickening until the inside of the inn was glowing with soft blue light from the runes and the red light from the witchfire. His words built up in intensity, the meaning lost to him, and he shouted the last words in unison with Ren above him. All the runes on the walls lit red and his staff burned hot in his hands. 

Ren groaned and shivered, and his hands gripped Hux’s waist, the spell finally finished. He changed position and thrust hard, hitting something inside which heightened his pleasure. Hux gave in, allowing the man to play his body, accepting whatever Ren would give him, and felt his desire grow. This time, Ren’s magic didn’t stop him from coming, and Hux felt the release torn out of him violently, the sex magic directing the force of his orgasm into making the runes burn brighter. Ren followed him soon after, and another wave of his magic pushed through Hux and his staff into the enchantments tied to the witchfire. The wave lasted long and when it succumbed, Hux felt drained and weak – he would have collapsed without the firm table beneath him and Ren’s weight against his back, holding him in place. 

“Wow,” Ren breathed, and Hux could _feel_ his amazement in the air. 

He was a heavy weight against Hux’s back and he grumbled a little – Ren pulled up to his elbows, but didn’t pull out. Hux clenched around him and Ren groaned. 

“Wait – I can’t break the connection just yet. Not until-”

Hux’s staff beat in his hands like it had a heartbeat and the fire extinguished; it was again just wood, though still hot to the touch. 

“-that.” Ren finished. 

As Hux caught his breath, Ren slowly softening inside him, he watched as the witchfire changed colour to normal fire and the runes slowly faded. When the last of the runes disappeared, Ren pulled out and Hux winced, more sore than he had realized. He felt Ren’s come drip down his balls and flushed, suddenly humiliated. 

“Sorry,” Ren said. “I can’t remember the last time I came that hard. I don’t know if- anyway. Do you want another bath? I could help you wash up. You must be tired.” 

He was. Exhausted – damp and saggy like a wet cloth strained of all water. 

“Why aren’t you?” he frowned. 

“Sex magic powers me – not just my enchantments, but me – I doubt that I can get any sleep tonight. I’m too awake. Exhilarated.” 

Hux closed his eyes, almost ready to fall asleep right there. 

“Hux? Let me take care of you?” 

“K.” He said, drowsy. 

Strong arms lifted him up and carried him – it sounded like they took stairs and Ren guided him to hold his staff so it could fit through. He kept his eyes closed, too tired to care what was going on, and startled when Ren lowered him to heated water. He let go of the staff when Ren directed him to and allowed the Unbound to wash him gently, dry him and help him onto a soft mattress. He sighed when Ren pressed against him, now having stripped his clothing, and pulled a sheet to cover them. He went out like a light. 

\---

He startled awake with images from his dream still trailing him – dancing flames and heated skin, _surrender_. It took him a moment to realize that the fire was real and he was looking _down_ at it – like he was in the ceiling. He panicked, trying to find purchase, and strong hands tightened around him. 

“Shh, it’s alright, it’s the witchfire – it’s in the ceiling. I know it can be disorienting.” 

Hux blinked and turned to look at Ren next to him – on the bed, safely on the floor – and looked back up at the fire. Now that he was awake, it was easy to see that it was the ceiling – the thick boards looked different from the ones meant for walking, even if the fire pit itself looked exactly the same as when it was on the floor. 

“Were underneath the fire?” He asked. 

“Yes – in my bed. You were so exhausted that I wanted to make sure you were alright – especially since I couldn’t sleep anyway. I’m still fully awake, but you’ve slept for 10 hours.” 

“Sorry – your customers –”

“Don’t have any – I closed the wards while you bathed so no one could disturb the ritual. You must have missed it when you relaxed – the herbs can have a strong effect when you’re not used to them.” 

Hux felt his cheeks heat when he remembered the ritual and he flushed even more when he realized that Ren was still naked and pressed against him. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Ren mouthed against his skin and Hux shivered. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to do it again?” Ren asked. “The sex, not the ritual.” 

Hux felt his heart pounding in his chest. He _had_ liked it – he wanted to feel it again. 

“I wouldn’t mind it – either. But I’m still a little tired.” 

Ren squeezed him and kissed his skin. 

“Then sleep some more and we’ll play later.” 

The next time he woke, he was alone, but the witchfire was still burning in the ceiling, looking almost like a normal fire. He stretched and felt the blanket move against his bare skin – he liked the sensation. There were steps on the wooden stairs leading upstairs and Ren showed up with a plate of food and a mug of ale. 

“Oh, you’re awake – good. Here’s some food.” 

Hux sat up, the sheet pooling around his hips, and ate as Ren chattered to him – the man seemed to be full of energy still. 

“…and I washed your underwear, too, they’re drying in the room with your travel sack –”

It all tasted delicious and he realized how ravenous he’d been – likely from a combination of the ritual and having slept so long – how long exactly? 

He asked Ren and was shocked at the answer – 16 hours. He had lost a lot of travel time, but since he didn’t have a set time for his arrival to the council, it wasn’t all bad – he felt more relaxed than, well, ever. He also felt…

“So what was it that you said about more play?” He interrupted the man. 

Ren shut up and looked at him, his head tilted, clearly evaluating. Hux huffed and grabbed the wild hair – it was soft and thick – and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Wait -” Ren spoke. “If we have sex under the witchfire, it will draw energy from you even without the ritual.” 

“Will it feel as good?” Hux asked, sucking on the man’s neck. 

“Probably?” Ren said. “The exchange of magic won’t be as strong and won’t drain you as much, but it will enhance the pleasure-”

“Then I don’t care,” Hux said. 

He submitted to Ren, allowing the man to play his body, and obediently climbed over him when Ren said it would be safer that way, because the witchfire on his bare skin affected him, too. He held the man’s staff and guided it inside and grit his teeth as he slowly sank lower. He was still sore, but the heightened pleasure made the small amount of pain disappear, and he stilled, feeling Ren twitch inside him and looked down at the man. He was flushed, lit by the magenta witchfire – not the deep red it had been during the ritual, but clearly having changed shade again – and the shapes of his muscles were defined, gorgeous. 

“You could have been a warrior,” Hux said, admiring and jealous. 

“I didn’t want to,” Ren said. “Magic always called to me.” 

“I wanted to,” Hux said, pulling up a little and pushing down. “But I couldn’t because I’m not strong enough.” 

Ren groaned and gripped his hips tighter, guiding him into a smooth rhythm. 

“Good. You’re much better as a mage – and gorgeous like this.” 

Hux slapped him, irritated, but soon gave into the pleasure. He rode the Unbound wantonly, the witchfire burning their skin, and saw from the corner of his eye his staff light up where it was haphazardly dropped in the corner. 

“Fuck,” Ren groaned and thrust up. 

His magic chimed and runes lit on the wall like during the ritual, burning with magenta fire and his staff _jumped_ from the corner into his hands. He gripped it tight, holding it horizontal, and let the unknown words free from his mouth. The fire burned redder and Ren was writhing underneath him, captured by desire, while Hux felt in control of himself. He thrust down hard, feeling Ren come inside him before the flush of pleasure reflected through his magic pushed him over. 

He felt the witchfire burn redder and the runes siphon magic from him, but magic from Ren energized him and he didn’t feel at all exhausted when the runes slowly started to chime out. Ren was spread underneath him, Hux’s come over his chest and even on his cheek, face flushed and lips parted. Hux bent to kiss him and felt him slowly soften. 

When the last runes went out, he pulled up with a wince and collapsed next to the Unbound. 

“Wow,” Ren said. “That was – did you-”

“What?” Hux mumbled, face pressed against warm flesh. 

“I wasn’t in control of that sex magic,” Ren said, and his eyes were wide when he looked at Hux. “Did you-“

It felt like a drop in icy water when Hux realized what the man meant. He shivered. 

“I- I didn’t mean to.” 

“Shh- we’ll figure it out.” 

He closed his eyes and allowed Ren to pull him close. It had felt good – that power, that control, seeing Ren so unbound underneath him – he wanted to feel that again. Wanted to see Ren open up for him. Maybe-

“Be careful,” Ren whispered. “I can feel you being pulled. If you let go – there’s no going back. The Unbound – we are hated for being free. Make sure that it’s what you want before you answer the call.” 

Hux nodded and pressed closer, feeling the beat of the man’s heart. He’d go to the Mage’s Council and attend the meetings; he’d evaluate them and what they stood for. And when he came back, he would take the same route and stop at the inn – and he would make his choice. 

He already knew what it would be. 


End file.
